Jennifer's Secrets
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Here is the rewrite of the original version (which will still be available until all the old chapters that were on there are re-edited.) Jennifer is keeping a huge secret from her former lover but what will happen to their relationship when he finds out the truth? Will everything work out ok or will it tear them apart? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I have finally gotten around to re-writing Jennifer's secret (something I never thought I would do) and I want you guys to know that I am sorry for abandoning this story, I lost my NCIS muse and it took forever to get back. I decided to change a few things about this story as I was a probie writer when I started it and I believe my writing style has improved a bit since then. I will be using a lot of the content that is in the old fic so somethings may be the same still. Anyhow, thank you to all of you, for sticking with this story even when I couldn't.**

 **Chapter 1**

Jennifer Shepard walked through the practically deserted bullpen, her long fiery red hair bounced as she slowly walked up towards her office. She stopped on the stairs briefly and noticed Ziva was trying her best to ignore Abby and Kate who were laughing about something they were watching on Youtube. Jenny heard the usual 'ding' that was associated with the elevator arriving and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Jethro Gibbs step out of the elevator carrying two coffee cups.

She walked up onto the catwalk and stopped, just then her phone began ringing causing Jenny to rummage through her handbag. She didn't notice Gibbs' sneak up behind her until a coffee cup floated in front of her face. She turned around, smiled at him, took the coffee cup and answered her phone.

"Hello sweetheart" Jenny said into the receiver.

Gibbs' was momentarily stunned. He had no idea that Jenny had a boyfriend.

"I'll be home around 7 tonight, okay darling." Jenny hadn't noticed the slightly hurt expression on her ex-lovers face.

"I love you too."

Gibbs looked at Jenny with a brief look of hurt on his face at the thought of the fact that she had moved on. He couldn't blame her, it had been 6 years ago but it felt as if Paris had never happened as he realised that she had moved on. He never thought he would lose her to someone else.

"Bye sweetheart."

Jenny hung up her phone, placed it in her bag and took a sip of the red-hot coffee. It was at that moment she noticed the look on Gibbs' face, bewilderment.

"You okay Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Boyfriend?" He replied, Jenny could hear the slight hurt in his voice at the thought of her moving on.

"Complicated." She muttered before strutting off into her office.

She hadn't been with anyone else since the night she had left him. She hadn't been able to move on after Paris. The idea of being with someone else was too hard when you are in love with another man.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she picked up a photo of them. It had been taken in Paris by Ducky, they had shared a kiss under the Eiffel Tower at sunset. Pretty cliché but it had been perfect.

She missed everything that they had shared but she knew that, eventually, she would have to let go of yesterday, of past memories and try to move on with her life. It was the only fair thing to do, for both of them.

Jethro Gibbs stared at the door wondering if he should go into her office or just leave her be. His mind weighed up the possible outcomes and he decided against going in. He had no idea that behind those doors, the woman he loved was in tears, reminiscing about their shared past that had changed her entire life.

 **AN: I am going to try and edit this ASAP but here is the first chapter as I couldn't sleep. You guys know the drill, read and review. (I wonder if we can beat the review count for the original version of this story….)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, this is the fastest response I have ever had to a story. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far. The review count for the old fic was 70, I'm certain we can beat that!**

 **Chapter 2**

It was lunchtime and most of the NCIS headquarters had headed out to lunch, which was perfect as Jenny really did not want any of her agents seeing how upset she was, her eyes were still quite red after crying for 2 hours.

Jenny walked down to the vending machine and brought herself a candy bar to keep her going for the rest of the day, she knew she should've probably got something more substantial but she didn't really feel up to eating at that moment.

On her journey back to her office, she was stopped by Gibbs.

"Jenny we need to talk." Gibbs said, just then he noticed how red her eyes were, "Jen, have you been crying?"

Jenny shook her head, "No, of course not, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to work." She replied, she pushed past him and ran up to her office, tears glistening in Jenny's eyes, why was it so hard to be around him?

After a long day of paperwork, meetings and spending hours in MTAC, Jennifer was ready to go home. By now it was 6pm and she promised she would be back before 7pm. She climbed into her car and drove home. It was just before 7pm when she arrived at her home, she placed her coat on the hanger, put her keys on the table, locked her gun in the safe and placed her bag on the hallway floor. She walked into the living room where 2 people were sat watching television, a youngish man and a beautiful 5 year old girl.

The girl had heard Jenny walk in, her bright blue eyes peeked out from behind her fiery red hair and looked at Jenny who was stood in the doorway.

"Mommy!" The girl screamed and ran over to Jenny with her arms in the air.

Jenny picked up her daughter, cuddling her close and smiled, "Stacie Isabella Shepard, What have I told you about shouting?"

Stacie looked at her mother and smiled, "Sorry." She said and batted her long eyelashes.

"It's okay, but try not to do it again please, mommy has a headache." Jenny replied and held her daughter close, Jenny placed Stacie on the ground.

The man stood up and hugged Jenny, "See you later." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for looking after her." Jenny replied.

Just then the doorbell rand, Jenny shook her head as she watched Stacie run to the door, Stacie opened the door and looked up at the man stood there.

Jethro Gibbs stood there staring at the girl. She looked like a mini version of Jenny, from the hair to the style of dress, the only thing was that she had the most beautiful blues eyes ever instead of Jenny's mesmerising emerald green ones.

"MOMMY!" Stacie shouted, "There's someone at the door for you!"

"Stacie, I have told you a million times before not to open the door without an adult there, it's not safe." Jenny shouted with a exasperated smile and walked out of the living room with the other man in tow, she looked at Gibbs and muttered 'Oh crap!' under her breath.

Jethro looked at Jenny, then the man, then the little girl, she had a daughter and a boyfriend.

"Sorry to ruin your's and your boyfriend's evening Jen but…" He was cut off by the sound of Jenny's laughter, "What?"

"He's…..Not….My….Boyfriend," Jenny said between breaths, "He's my younger brother."

"Oh."

"Now, How can I help you Jethro?"

"Mommy, who is he?" Stacie said looking at him.

"I guess I have some explaining to do but….He's um… he is your father." She mumbled not willing to look at either her daughter or the man with whom her child shared her DNA.


End file.
